The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Purity’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated as a third generation seedling from a planned breeding program using the Echinacea purpurea ‘Fragrant Angel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,054) for the initial cross. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed proprietary, unreleased plants.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. medium-large, white flowers held above the foliage        2. large, orange cones on mature flowers        3. medium-small plant size        4. upright habit        5. well-branched upright flower stalks        6. excellent vigor        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.